mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1
Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierundneunzigste der Serie. Als die Magie Equestrias verschwindet, machen sich die Mane 6 auf die Suche nach Antworten und überlassen damit die Schule der Freundschaft ungeschützt dem Angriff eines gefährlichen Schurken. Inhalt Die Freundschaftsassistentin An der Schule der Freundschaft hat sich Cozy Glow zu Twilights Freundschaftsassistentin gemausert. Sie nimmt die Post an, beseitigt Müll und hilft sowohl neuen Schülern sich zurecht zu finden als auch Silverstream mit ihrem Kreuzworträtsel. Als Cozy Glow die Post bei Twilight abliefert wird diese plötzlich hektisch. Den es steht ein Ausflug nach Cloudsdale und das die Post schon da ist, bedeutet das zu spät dran ist. Doch Cozy Glow kann sie beruhigen, da Rainbow Dash schon längst eingesprungen ist. Twilight ist überrascht das Rainbow Dash es freiwillig gemacht hat. Cozy Glow hat ihr erzählt wie viel Twilight zu tun hat und wie viel ihr Loyalität bedeutet. Im übrigen hat Cozy Glow schon den Lehrplan nach Freundschaftselementen geordnet und eine Liste der magischen Relikte gemacht. Twilight ist schwer beeindruckt. Cozy Glow ist schon so was wie ihr rechter Huf und sie wüsste gar nicht was sie ohne sie machen würde. Dabei handelt Cozy Glow nur nach Twilights Lektionen. „Es geht bei Freundschaft immer darum anderen zu helfen“. Dem kann Twilight nur zustimmen und hofft das die Schüler das heute auch machen. Cozy Glow hat gehört das sie eine Besichtigung machen. Der Absturz Auf einer Wolke präsentiert Rainbow Dash den Schülern die Cloudsdale Wetterfabrik. Jeder Regentropfen und jede Schneeflocke der Stadt wird hier Produziert. Ocellus ist ganz fasziniert auf einer Wolke zu stehen. Starlight Glimmer erklärt das sie es auch sonst nicht kann, aber ihr Zauber macht es möglich wie ein Pegasus darauf zu laufen. Gallus will Yona mal die Aussicht zeigen, es sei den sie hat zu große Angst an den Rand zu kommen. Hat Yona natürlich nicht. Da sinkt sie plötzlich in der Wolke ein und Stürzt zu alle entsetzen ab. Schnell versucht Starlight sie wieder hoch zu zaubern doch ihre Magie versagt den Dienst. Jetzt fallen auch die anderen durch die Wolke. Nur die geflügelten können sich in der Luft halten. Sofort eilen sie unter Rainbow Dashs Führung den Abstürzenden zu Hilfe. Yona wird in letzter Sekunde von Gallus und Ocellus aufgefangen. Auch alle anderen könne sicher auf den Boden gebracht werden. Starlight kann nicht verstehen wie das passieren konnte, es ist als wen ihr Zauber seine Wirkung verloren hätte. Was bisher noch nie vorkam. Die Störung der Magie Zurück an der Schule berichten Rainbow Dash und Starlight Twilight von dem Zwischenfall mit dem versagenden Zauber. Twilight ist heil froh das zum Glück keinen was passiert ist und vermutet das Starlight sich einfach verzaubert hat. Also will sie sich mal den Zauber ansehen und holt mit ihrer Magie das Buch aus dem Regal. Doch Kaum schwebt es in der Luft fällt es herunter. Da rumpelt es an der Tür. Fluttershy macht auf und erklärt das Rarity dagegen gelaufen ist. Diese ist völlig aufgelöst weil ihre Magie fort ist. Sie musste sogar ihren Hufe benutzen um ihren Schweif zu Frisieren. Was in einem strubbeligen Desaster endete. Für Twilight ergibt das alles keinen Sinn. Denn Magie kann nicht einfach verschwinden, ergo muss es eine Ursache geben. Dazu fällt Cozy Glow ein im Unterricht mal was von einem Wesen gehört zu haben das Magie frisst: Tirek. Der aber im Tartarus gefangen ist wie Rainbow Dash anmerkt. In diesem Moment kommt Spike panisch rein, weil er sich an etwas verschluckt hat. Mit Raritys Hilfe kann Spike schließlich die Schriftrolle raus husten. Es ist eine Nachricht von Prinzessin Celestia, Sie beordert die Freunde alle zu einem Notfalltreffen nach Canterlot. Angesichts der versagenden Magie kann sich Twilight schon vorstellen worum es geht. Krisentreffen Wenig später sind sowohl die Mane 6 als auch Cadance in Canterlot und treten vor Celestia und Luna. Aus ganz Canterlot gibt es Meldungen das die Magie versagt. Zaubersprüche klappen nicht, Zaubertränke wirken nicht und Luna hatte Schwierigkeit den Mond aufgehen zu lassen. Nun wollen die Schwestern wissen ob das auch in Ponyville passiert. Das kann Twilight leider bestätigen. Auch Cadance kann von solchen Vorfällen aus dem Kristall-Königreich berichten. Sie macht sich ernste Sorgen was passiert wen das Kristallherz, der mächtige Schutz ihres Reiches seien Macht verliert. Da bringt plötzlich ein PostPegasi mit einem Eilbrief für die Prinzessinnen rein von Starswirl dem Bärtigen. Dieser Schreibt das die Magie überall in Equestria zu verschwinden scheint. Er vermutet das es in drei Tagen überhaupt keine Magie mehr im Land geben wird und hat einen Ablaufplan berechnet. Am ersten Tag werden Einhorn Magie und Zauber versagen. Am Zweiten verlieren alle Lebewesen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Zu letzte kann man auch die magischen Relikte nicht mehr einsetzen. Wen die Sonne am dritten Tag untergeht ist die Magie aus der Welt verschwunden, für immer. Das Schlimmste an der Situation, keiner weiß warum es geschieht. Dazu fragt Twilight ob jemand mal nach Tirek, den Magie fressenden Zentauer gesehen hat. Der Gedanke scheint Celestia nicht zu weit hergeholt, den wen er entkommen konnte oder einen Weg fand aus seinem Gefängnis zu wirken könnte er tatsächlich verantwortlich sein. Dem will Twilight mit ihren Freunden mal nachgehen. Die königlichen Schwestern wollen versuchen in ihrer Abwesenheit Equestria zu schützen. Luna gibt ihnen noch eine Warnung mit gut auf sich aufzupassen. Den Tartarus hat sich inzwischen sehr verändert. Es gibt jetzt sehr gefährliche Wesen und auf ihre Magie können sich die Freunde nicht verlassen. Applejack meint das sie alle zusammen halten werden, da ist Magie nicht nötig. Die Vertretung Etwas Später haben die Freunde an der Schule der Freundschaft mit Cozy Glows Hilfe ihre Reisevorbereitungen getroffen. Sie hat sogar Sandwiche inklusive Starlight gemacht. Allerdings hat Twilight Starlight gebeten zu bleiben und die Schule zu leiten. Zu Cosy Glows Enttäuschung, sie kann sich nämlich noch gut erinnern was das letzte mal passiert ist als Starlight die Schule leitete. (Siehe: Die Vertretungs-Direktorin). Spike meint dazu das wen man Discord überlebt hat alles andere ein Kinderspiel wird. Twilight möchte aber das Cozy Glow Starlight hilft. Voller Eifer will Cozy Glow gleich mal mit Starlight an den Vertretungs-Lehrplänen arbeiten. Die Mane 6 und Spike machen sich auf die Reise. Schulleiterin Cozy Glow Am nächsten Tag hält Cozy Glow eine Ansprache an die versammelten Schüler, in der sie erklärt amtierende Schuleiterin zu sein. Auf Gallus Einwand das doch Starlight Twilight vertreten sollte zückt Cozy Glow einen Brief von Starlight in dem sie schreibt auch fort zu müssen um Twilight zu helfen und Cozy die Verantwortung überträgt. Smolder findet es merkwürdig das Starlight einfach nur einen Zettel schreibt statt sich persönlich zu verabschieden. Es macht doch keinen Sinn. Was Cozy Glow damit einfach damit erklärt das sie eben keinen Drachen sind, sondern Ponys. Für sie klingt es so als Bräuchte da jemand noch ein paar extra Hausaufgaben. Doch damit lassen die Young 6 sie nicht alleine stehen. Angesichts dieser Loyalität glaubt Cozy Glow das Rainbow Dash wahnsinnig Stolz wäre, da die Young 6 so gute Freunde sind. Cozy Glow ist ganz Dankbar das alle hier so gute Freunde sind. Denn es wäre ziemlich schwer die Schule ganz alleine zu leiten. Sie verlässt sich darauf das alle ihr helfen. Den wie ihre Lehrerinnen sagen, zusammen kann man so gut wie alles erreichen. Auf dem Weg Unterdessen haben die Mane 6 schon ein gutes Stück der Strecke geschafft und werden von Mücken geplagt. Die Rarity sich sonst mit Magie vom Leib halten würde. Von Twilights Vorschlag sie mit dem Schweif zu verscheuchen will sie nichts hören, da ihrer nur zur Deko dient. Pinkie entdeckt das alle Cupcakes die sie einpackte grün geworden sind. Fluttershy rät ihr ab die zu essen, den sie sind wohl schlecht geworden weil sie nicht mit Magie gekühlt werden konnten. Rainbow Dash ist schon völlig genervt vom Gejammer über die fehlende Magie, wo man so was für eine kleine Wanderung nicht braucht. Da fängt es an zu regnen. Schnell stellen sich die Freunde unter einen Baum. Applejack rät allen mehr wie Erdponys zu denken, die ja von Haus aus nicht zaubern können und präsentiert Grannys "Schluss mit Stichen Paste". Die hält Mücken fern, Pinkie riecht auch wieso. Als Ersatz für den Verdorbenen Proviant hat Fluttershy neben dem Baum wilde Blaubeeren entdeckt. Um in dem Regen weiter zu kommen holt Rainbow Dash als Schirm eine Wolke aus dem Unwetter. So könne die Freunde ihren Weg fortsetzen. Hausaufgaben Party Am Abend in der Schule der Freundschaft hört Sandbar sich ein paar Ponys über Cozy Glow unterhalten und von ihr in den höchsten Tönen schwärmen. Sie hätten auch nichts dagegen wen Twilight sich Zeit ließe zurückzukehren. In der Bibliothek treffen sich die Young 6 zum lernen. Sandbar entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung, Cozy Glow hat seiner Klasse noch Karten für das Sapphire Shores Konzert in Ponyville besorgt. Dazu meint Gallus das Cozy Glow etwas zu sehr darum bemüht das alle sie mögen. Ocellus vermutet das Cozy Glow sie alle auch nur ablenken könnte, damit sie keine Angst bekommen weil überall die Magie verschwindet. Smolder traut Cozy Glow nicht. Da entdeckt Yona das Cozy Glow gerade aus den Katakomben unter der Bibliothek kommt. Um herauszufinden was das soll folgen die ihr heimlich. Das Tor nach Tartarus Die Mane 6 erreichen das Tore zum Tartarus, dem einzigen Zugang zu jenem Ort. Die gute Nachricht: das Siegel ist noch in Ordnung Also ist Tirek wohl nicht entkommen. Die schlechte Nachricht: man gelangt nur mit Magie hinein. Laut Starswirl ist aber sämtliche Einhornmagie seit gestern Abend verschwunden. Inklusive Twilights Alihornmagie, die nur noch ein paar Fünkchen raus bringt. Pinkie hat eine Idee und gibt sich als Pony vom Pizzaservice aus. Nur öffnet keiner. Auf Applejacks Vorschlag sehen alle mal in ihren Taschen nach ob sie etwas Hilfreiches haben. Tatsächlich findet Spike bei Twilight, den Schlüssel des freien Zugangs. Er vermutet das Cozy Glow ihn eingepackt hat. Zu Fluttershys Frage was der Schlüssel kann, erklärt Twilight das er jede Tür öffnen kann und Relikte haben ihre Macht ja noch nicht verloren. Es funktioniert und das Tor öffnet sich, leider zerspringt der Schlüssel darauf in tausend Stücke, da er offensichtlich nur einmal benutzt werden kann. Nichtsdestotrotz gehen die Freunde hinein und das Tor schlisst sich hinter ihnen. Drinnen begegnen die Freund einem Basilisken. Da sein Blick versteinert machen alle schnell die Augen zu. Außer Pinkie, nur passiert ihr nichts. Fluttershy denkt das er seine Magie schon verloren hat. So wie alle anderen Kreatur die hier unten weggeschlossen sind. Twilight fällt ein das Starswirl den Verlust der magischen Fähigkeiten für den Zweiten Tag vorhergesagt hat. Die Zeit drängt. Feindliche Übernahme In der Schule folgen die Young 6 heimlich Cozy Glow zum Büro der Schulleiterin wo sie schon von Kanzler Neighsay vom BVE erwartet wird. Der wissen will wo Twilight ist. Cozy Glow erklärt ihm das Twilight gerade verreist ist und sie solange die Schule leitet. Dazu setzt sie noch ihr entzückendstes Lächeln auf. Doch lässt es Neighsay kalt. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu das Twilight in dieser Krise einem Fohlen die Schule überlassen hat, Cozy ist nämlich etwa im alter des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Um Twilights vermeintlichen Irrsinn ein ende zu setzten Übernimmt Neighsay Kurzerhand die Schule und kündigt an diverse Änderungen zu machen. Sehr zu Cozy Glows Missfallen und der Sorge der Young 6, die das Gespräch heimlich belauschen. Tirek Im Tartarus begegnen die Freunde Zerberus, dem Dreiköpfigen Wachhund. Den übernimmt Fluttershy und es gelingt ihr ihn zu überzeugen sie nach Tirek sehen zu lassen. Schon kurz darauf stehen die Freunde vor Tireks Käfig, Der schon längst weiß das die Magie verschwindet. Was für Rainbow wie ein Geständnis klingt. Dem hält Tirek aber gegen das er wohl kaum noch hier eingesperrt wen er all die Magie hätte. Aber er hat ein paar Informationen. Der Verrat Zur selben Zeit wirft Neighsay die Schülerakten der Young 6 von Auswärts in den Papierkorb. Zwar empört sich Cozy Glow darüber was er einfach mit Twilights Akten macht. Doch interessiert das Neighsay nicht. Den es sind nicht mehr Twilights Akten. Wird Equestria angegriffen müssen alle Ponys zusammen halten. Seiner Meinung nach hat Twiligh sie alle gefährdet. Sie begibt sich einfach auf Freundschaftsreisen während die anderen Kreaturen einfach herumlaufen. Er glaubt sogar das sie der Grund für das verschwinden der Magie sind. Er wollte Twilight warnen, doch da sie fort ist sieht Neighsay es als seine Pflicht die jungen Fohlen vor den Monstern zu schützen. Das löst unter den Young 6 eine Diskussion aus. Die von Neighsay gehört wird. Schon findet er sie und legt sie mit Hilfe der Magie seines BVE-Abzeichens in magische Ketten. Den von jetzt an sind hier nur noch Ponys zugelassen wie von der Natur Vorgesehen. Da sich die Young 6 weigern das Komplot gegen Equestria zuzugeben geschweige den die Magie zurück zu geben sperrt Neighsay die Young 6 ein bis ihre Erziehungsberechtigten sie nach Hause hohlen. Gerade als er gehen will meldet sich Sandbar zu Wort. Er gibt Neighsay recht und will nichts mehr mit Kreaturen zu tun haben die Equestria gefährden. Darauf hin lässt Neighsay ihn gehen. Die anderen, die nicht fassen könne was Sandbar tut, müssen aber im Zimmer bleiben. Wenigstens nimmt Neighsay ihnen die Ketten ab. Sandbar schließt die Tür. Nächtlicher Besuch Auf Sweet Apple Acres wird Apple Bloom von Äpfel die gegen ihr Fenster schlagen geweckt. Als sie das Fenster öffnet um nachzusehen kann sie gerade noch einer Gießkanne ausweichen. Was Sandbar leidtut, ihm waren die Äpfel ausgegangen. Er erzählt Apple Bloom das Neighsay seine Freunde gefangen hält. Sandbar braucht die Hilfe des Schönheitsfleckenclubs. Sein plan ist es dass das Trio Cozy Glow überzeugen soll Neighsay abzulenken, während er die anderen Befreit. Natürlich ist Apple Bloom dabei. Der Schurke ist … Im Tartarus will Twilight von Tirek endlich wissen wohin und wieso Equestrias Magie verschwindet. Tirek will aber erst mal aus dem Käfig raus, Das würde sein Gedächtnis ankurbeln. Rainbow Dash hat einen besseren Vorschlag. Er packt aus oder bleibt ewig hier, den ohne magischen Schlüssel kriegt kein Pony mehr das Tor auf. Ein Umstand den die Freunde ganz vergessen haben, was auch bedeutet das sie genauso festsitzen wie Tirek. Der ihre Lage ziemlich witzig findet. So wie es aussieht funktioniert der Plan seines Schützlings. Ein schwerer Schreck für die Freunde. Auf Nachfrage erzählt Tirek das er einen Brieffreund hat der ihm ziemlich viele Fragen gestellt hat wie man Magie abzapft. Die er alle aus Langeweile beantwortet hat. Tirek stellt dazu aber auch klar das er nur die Richtung wies. Bleibt nur noch die Frage wer der Brieffreund ist. Das kann Tirek ihnen verraten, er findet die Ironie daran einfach perfekt und sagt es ihnen. Die Kaiserin der Freundschaft Zu selben zeit steigen in der Schulbibliothek Sandbar und der Schönheitsfleckenclub in die Katakomben hinab, weil Sandbar sah wie Cozy Glow dort hinging. Dort entdecken sie eine Kammer in der Starlight in einer magischen Sphäre gefangen ist die von den Artefakten die in der Schule lagern erzeugt wird. Da taucht Cozy Glow auf die Starlight erzählt das es ihr Leidtut sie darin gefangen zu haben. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Den wen nicht, hätte Starlight ihre Pläne ruiniert. Jetzt muss nur noch der Nervige Neighsay weg. Wen er nicht verschwindet kann er Starlight ja Gesellschaft leisten. Cozy Glow erzählt weiter das sie ewig gebraucht hat die Magie abzusaugen um sie mit ihrem Wirbel in ein anderes Reich zu schicken. Für Cozy Glow sehen die Ponys alles ganz Falsch. Freundschaft ist keine Magie, Freundschaft ist nur Macht. Da sie Twilight und ihre Lakaien aus den Weg geräumt hat wird sich nun ganz Equestria vor ihr beugen: Der Zukünftigen Kaiserin der Freundschaft. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 15:22: Die Befragung Tireks ähnelt der Befragung des Killers Hannibal Lecter in Das Schweigen der Lämmer, Film wie Buch. Navboxen en:School Raze - Part 1 Kategorie:Achte Staffel